Betrayal
by MasterMario101
Summary: Luigi is tired of being sidekick to Mario, so he becomes evil, will Mario be able to stop him before he destroys the Mushroom Kingdom?


Betrayal

Luigi and Mario had just worked together and had stopped the evil Bowser from entering the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach: We shall now award this key to the Castle to Mario for saving the city!

Crowd: Hooray for Mario!

Toadsworth: Mario, we will give you anything you need or want.

Luigi: Um I helped too, do I get anything?

Peach: Yes Luigi also helped Mario by not getting in the way.

Luigi: What? I attacked Bowser many times, I deserve everything he does!

Mario: Now Luigi let's not get greedy now.

Luigi: WHAT?!! You tell me not to get greedy? Arrrg!

Mario: Young one calm down.

Luigi: Young one? I'm as old as this Peach here and you give her more respect than me! I'm otta' here!

Peach: Oh my!

Toadsworth: Well, this looks bad.

Mario: (sigh) I better go talk to him.

Mario runs after Luigi but doesn't catch up with him until he reaches their house.

Luigi: What do you want, big hero?

Mario: I want to know what is biting you?

Luigi: Biting me? Well, I am sick and tired of playing second to a fat plumber! I want more glory. I do more than you half the time and I get crap! I want more, you do nothing and get all the rewards!

Mario: Is that all? This is all because you want attention? That's childish!

Luigi: You are childish you fat man! They even make video games after you! They only made one game just for me, and what happened?

Mario: You saved me.

Luigi: And what did Peach say?

Mario: ' Wow, Mario rescued himself and his baby brother from the Boos' layer.'

Luigi: See, you still get more attention then me, even Yoshi and Wario get more attention and they don't even play a part! No one even knows Wario!

Mario: Geez, don't have a cow.

Luigi: Don't have a cow! I'll tell you don't have a cow! I hate you all!

Mario: Whoa, easy there, brother.

Luigi: It seems you only give me attention when I'm mad, I bet Bowser will give me attention!

Mario: What, surely you can't mean that, I mean, you're you're, well evil just isn't your thing.

Luigi: There you go telling me what's mine and what's not! I'm going to Bowser's castle, become evil and destroy the world!

Mario: Wha.. I won't let you. Luigi jumped over Mario with ease.

Luigi: See ya bro. wait no, enemy.

Luigi left the house.

Peach: Hi Luigi, felling better? She asked with a smile.

Luigi: Oh I am all right, but in a year you won't be!

Peach: My word.

Toadsworth: Hello old chap how are you?

Luigi: So now you are calling me old, I'll show you old man!

Toadsworth: Ohhh no!

Luigi continued his journey to Bowser's Castle when he passed a baseball field. A ball came rolling toward him.

Ballplayer: Hey kid, can you pass us the ball? Luigi picked up the ball and threw it in a different direction.

Luigi: You go first.

Luigi had finally made it to Bowser's Castle and he knocked on the door.

Bowser: Who is it and what do you want?

Luigi: It's Luigi, I want to be evil, and I can only be evil under your tutoring.

Luigi then fell through the floor and landed in front of Bowser.

Bowser: First rule, never use hard words evil people are not intelligent.

Luigi: Ok sir, can you teach me to be evil?

Bowser: Evil? You've come to the right place.

Luigi: Great, when do I begin?

Bowser: Right now!

Mario: Oh Luigi has been gone almost a year now, I hope he wasn't serious about becoming evil.

Daisy: Oh, my Luigi, be careful.

Mario???

Daisy: Even though he is evil he is still mine and he still has to be careful.

Mario: I guess so, I miss him too.

Peach: Don't blame yourself, it's our fault for giving him no attention.

Mario: No it's mine because I never thanked him.

Toadsworth: No it's mine because I called him old.

Mario: Well what ever the problem is I must go see Merlon maybe he can tell me what I need to do.

Merlon: I knew you would come, you seek your brother yes?

Mario: Yes that's right, I need to talk to him.

Merlon: I shall look for the green one. Yes I see him, he is very evil, and powerful, I fear he is going to attack the teenage ball field.

Mario: What? What could they have done to him?

Merlon: That I don't know, but you must find him for I see darkness in his future.

Mario: Well where should I go?

Merlon: The ball field.

Mario: Thank you.

Luigi: Thank you Lord Bowser for your training.

Bowser: Good, now you will join me?

Luigi: Sadly no. Now is for my first act of evil.

Bowser: Where will you perform this act?

Luigi: Right here.

Bowser: What, but I taught you everything.

Luigi: Right, the first rule is never trust anyone.

Bowser: You can't defeat me.

Luigi: Watch me. Luigi jumped on top of Bowser and knocked him out.

Luigi: All to easy. Then he lit the building on fire.

Luigi: Don't worry no one will get hurt, you'll just have to build a new Empire. Who's the student now?

Luigi continued his journey west.

Luigi: Maybe I should go to Poshley Heights and give those rich people a what for.

Porter: Can I see your ticket please.

Luigi: Here, he showed him a ticket. (He couldn't give away his cover already.)

Porter: Thank you and enjoy your trip.

Luigi: Hm let's see room number 5 Ok.

Luigi: What, Mario stayed in this room? Ah oh well.

Mario: What? Say that again.

Merlon: Luigi destroyed Bowser's Castle and now he is heading to Poshley Heights.

Mario: I still don't get it, he has to stop sometime.

Merlon: You have to beat him to Poshley Heights.

Daisy: Don't hurt him.

Mario: I won't.


End file.
